


Happily Ever After

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Solas and Nyxlyn become bonded for life and live Happily Ever After.





	

Nyxlyn walked towards him dressed in all white. The material was made of silk and gold. It fitted her thin form tightly as if was a second skin. The gown started barely at her breasts, covering only half of the pale full globes. The material met just under her breastbone and spread over all of the front of her torso and hips, leaving her back in view. The front of the skirt stopped at mid thigh while the back flowed all the way down and dragged along the floor. Her arms were wrapped in lace all the way up to about halfway of her upper arms, leaving her shoulders free. Gold lined the whole dress throughout her torso and arms but stopped at the her hips.

Her midnight black hair was left straight and free down her back and sides, with a gold branch like circlet around her head that held a long veil that trailed and met with the train of her gown. A gold necklace was the only thing around her neck. Her feet were completely bare and walked lightly on the grass Mythal’s Garden.

           

Solas’ breath caught in his lungs as he watched her walking toward him. She was utterly breathtaking and when her sapphire eyes met his ocean blues nothing else in the world was within his view. His heart thundered in his ears as the Queen of the Elves, his Queen walked to him to be bonded to him. He marveled at his luck at finding someone as beautiful as she. Who loved him as much as he loved her.

 

Solas was dressed in royal robes of red white and gold with the usual wolf fur cloak that signaled who he was. The fur cloak was from that of a red and white wolf to match his robes. He too wore a gold circlet upon his head made for her king. It took her breath away at how handsome he was standing there watching her walk towards him. His eyes glimmered with love and awe at her beauty.

 

She stood before him love gleaming in her eyes and a earth shattering grin upon her face. She looked around at all her friends who were smiling up at them as they began the bonding ritual.

 

Abelas began speaking and their attention was drawn back to each other as the ritual started. The elf explained the bond and how it mated them to each other forever to the members of her inner circle who didn’t know what it signified before he looked at Nyxlyn for her to began her vows.

 

_“_ _Ara lethal'lin, lasan ara'lan sul saota_

_Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral_

_Telas ema em, ar giran ara'lan_

_Y la'var nuvenir, sul'eman emma asahn sul'ema_

_Telas raja em, ame lan'revas_

_Y jusul'anan na i'viren isalas_

_I thai juem on'el rodhe, garal o emma da'lav_

_Ara dir'vhen'an_

_Ma juveremas sael'prear or emma dil_

_Sael davathe or emma hyn_

_Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha_

_Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea_

_Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma_

_Telam'aven judirtha or em'an_

_Var vas druast i'em'an, i alinen tel'juhartha ebalasha_

_Juleanathan i myathan na ove min'sal'shiral, i su uth'then'era”_

           

Solas stood with her hands in his and began reciting his vows before Abelas even looked at him, his grin full of love and pride at the extraordinary woman standing in front of him.

 

“ _Ara lethal'lan, lasan ara'len sul saota_

_Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral_

_Telas ema em, ar giran ara'len_

_Y la'var nuvenir, sul'eman emma asahn sul'ema_

_Telas raja em, ame len'revas_

_Y jusul'anan na i'viren isalas_

_I thai juem on'el rodhe, garal o emma da'lav_

_Ara dir'vhen'an_

_Ma juveremas sael'prear or emma dil_

_Sael davathe or emma hyn_

_Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha_

_Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea_

_Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma_

_Telam'aven judirtha or em'an_

_Var vas druast i'em'an, i alinen tel'juhartha ebalasha_

_Juleanathan i myathan na ove min'sal'shiral, i su uth'then'era”_

            They then turned to the crowd who stared up at them eyes watery from the tender moment. Smiling they recited together in English the vows once more.

 

_“My clan mate, I give you myself to make one from two_

_I give you my soul, until the end of life's journey_

_You cannot have me, I own myself_

_But while we wish, I give what is mine to give_

_You cannot command me, I am a free person_

_But I shall serve you in the ways you need_

_And the fruit shall taste sweet, coming from my hand_

_My promise_

_You shall have the first cut of my meat_

_The first sip of my wine_

_Only your name shall I cry during the night_

_Only your eyes shall I see in the morning_

_I shall be your armor, as you are mine_

_No bad words shall be spoken of us_

_Our bond is sacred with us, and others shall not hear my grief_

_I shall worship and praise you through this life, and into uth'then'era”_

 

            Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine held their hands to their hearts in joy as the two finished the translation and turned back to each other. Light magic flared in Nyxlyn’s hand as she began tattooing his ring finger with the words ‘Our bond is sacred and eternal’ and he did the same to hers with his own magic.

 

            Nyxlyn and Solas looked into each others eyes as they performed the bond and felt their souls entwine cementing the bond in place never to be broken, not even in death. The garden rippled as the magic blasted through the bonding now complete.

 

            “You may now kiss your bride, Fen’Harel.” Abelas said with a big grin, eyes twinkling at the couple. It was about time, he thought.

 

            Solas took Nyxlyn’s face in his hands and kissed her tenderly with a great passion, showing all the love and joy he was feeling at that moment.

 

            The small crowd cheered breaking them from the kiss. They both grinned sheepishly at each other, forgetting that anyone was even there. Nyxlyn turned her gaze to the crowd and saw the knowing smirk on her best friend’s face and his that of his husband’s. Her eyes narrowed but she laughed, happily. She rushed over to them and grabbed her daughter who was smiling in her uncles’ arms. Smiling as they hugged her in congratulations before she was bombarded with the other members of her Inquisition Family.

 

            Solas stared down at his wife and daughter truly content and finally at peace with himself. He knew that now they would forever live happily ever after in their kingdom. The name of the city they changed to Elvhenan but left the garden’s name the same in thanks to Mythal for her gift.

 

           

 

 

           

Over the years they established their kingdom with Skyhold, the Black City renamed now after the city it used to be, Arlathalon, and Elvhenan. There the elves flourished with freedom and became and equal race with the rest of the world. Though the Exalted Council tried to prevent it, she and Solas fought them and won with the help of the Divine, their friend, Victoria. With the wars ended between the races, Thedas lived in peace.

 

Nyxlyn and Fen’Harel went on to have six more children and lived happily ever after. They reigned for many centuries before passing on the throne to their daughter Elindra who was as kind and loving as her mother and as fierce as her father with justice. Eventually Nyxlyn and Solas passed on with their powers returning to the Tree of Life until such time as they needed to be reborn. Their love endless lived on in their decedents forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all those who enjoyed the story. It was interesting to write and though I wish I could've written some of it better I am overall happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> I have more ideas in the works and hope to post them soon. They are within the planning stages however so It'll be awhile before I post what with real life taking up my time for the moment. Once I get into a new schedule I will begin once again.
> 
> Here is a link to her Bonding dress though I made mine slightly longer in the front. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425730971001882285/


End file.
